Card files are well know means for storing information so that it is readily accessible. Conventional card files typically include a storage container, guide rails within the storage container, and specially configured cards that may be readily inserted and removed from the guide rails. The inserted cards are readily movable along the guide rails to provide easy access to specific cards having desired information.
One major disadvantage of conventional card files is that information must be transposed to the cards. Transposition of such information to the cards is a labor intensive operation. In addition, the special configuration of the cards presents difficulties in transposing information to the cards by means of a typewriter. Therefore, a need exists for some means for incorporating standardized index cards and business cards in combination with conventional card files.
Preferably, such means should be simple to implement and not involve the partial destruction of the index or business card. Simply punching holes in standardized index cards or business cards may result in obliteration of useful information and/or a significant reduction in the useful area of the card available for information storage.
One such means is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,452. The business card attaching strip of the '452 patent includes two specially punched holes for mounting the strip in conventional card files. The strip includes an adhesive coating for mounting standardized index and business cards thereto in a non-destructive manner. The attaching strip of the '452 patent, however, is inherently disadvantageous in that no physical means are provided for aligning the card for adherence to the adhesive coating.
The '452 patent teaches the use of a line to assist in aligning the card with respect to the attaching strip. This method of aligning the card for adherence to the attaching strip requires a certain degree of eye-hand coordination to align the card with respective to the adhesive coating which is certainly inconvenient.